


underneath your clothes (there's my territory)

by banshee_in_the_dark



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I almost called the cops to report the stranger in my shower,” Lindy said, standing on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against the back of his shoulder. “Then I remembered I have a boyfriend who actually lives here, even though I haven’t seen him in days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath your clothes (there's my territory)

**Author's Note:**

> A little smut written before I found out Eye Candy was cancelled and my muse sank into a pool of bitterness. (and also some fluff because really, who am I kidding.)

The warm water beat down on his head, slicking his hair over his face. Tommy sighed, resting his forearms on the cold tile and dropping his forehead there, the hot water soothing the tense muscles in his back and washing away the last week of work.  

Working in the Cyber Crimes Unit wasn’t always glamorous. Not every day included chasing down a killer or take down a kiddie porn site. Some weeks they were just called in to assist on other cases from other units, which usually meant putting together a cyber-profile of the victim and a timeline from their social media activity. Other times, they just had to comb the web and flag any suspicious online activity. This week had been especially tedious as they had to go through hundreds of reports from American Express clients to determine who had been victims of a phishing scam and who were just opportunistic, on top of tracking the source of the scam. Not even the satisfaction of handcuffing the culprit and escorting him from mother’s basement straight to the precinct compensated for the extra hours he’d clocked that week.

He must’ve fallen asleep in the shower, because the next thing he knew the very hot, slick, perfect body of his perfect girlfriend slid into the shower behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist and pressing against his back.

“I almost called the cops to report the stranger in my shower,” Lindy said, standing on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against the back of his shoulder. “Then I remembered I have a boyfriend who actually lives here, even though I haven’t seen him in _days_.”

“Funny,” Tommy turned around within the circle of her arms. He pressed his back to the cold tile, levelling their height difference a bit. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her fully into the shower spray. “Did Boris gave you too much trouble?”

Lindy frowned, biting the inside of her lip. “Who-? Ah, yes, Boris,” she clucked her tongue. “We weren’t getting along so I took him to animal shelter. They assured me they almost always go to a new home before they’re put to sleep.”

Tommy froze. “That better be a joke.”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course it is. Do you really think me capable of something like that?” Palms pressed to his chest, Lindy pushed against him, effectively putting distance between them. “He’s been sleeping on your side of the bed and he whines all the time, so I’m not saying I wasn’t tempted to get rid of him. I actually planned it in detail one afternoon when he peed on my snake plant, but he’s your dog Tommy! How can you even believe for one sec – ”

His lips captured hers in a searing kiss before she could finish the sentence. A week of forced separation assured there was no teasing first brush of lips, no flirty tongues leisurely dancing together. There was only pent up need, raw and all consuming.

Lindy whimpered when he tore his mouth from hers. “I missed you.”

“Me too.”

Suddenly, he turned them around, pressing her against the cold tile. Lindy arched her back, offering her breasts to him. His hands cupped the gentle swells reverently, his thumbs rubbing feather light circles over the sensitive points. His lips found the hollow of her throat, caressing the skin there tenderly before leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses that ended at the tops of her breasts. Tommy’s labored breathing danced across her wet skin, making her shiver. His entire body was rigid— the muscles in his arms rippled with every caress and his chest expanded with every breath, detailing his pectorals. 

But, more presently, his hard cock was digging into her abdomen.

His hand snaked past her waist and curled around her hip, bringing her closer to him. “Ah, ah, ah,” Lindy smirked, pulling his hand away. “None of that just yet.”

With that, she reached for his body wash. She poured a generous dollop on her hand and worked up lather between her palms. Lindy washed his chest first, paying special attention to the flat copper disks of his nipples. She then moved to his neck, shoulders and arms. He turned around without her needing to ask and Lindy took her time scrubbing his back, massaging the tension away.

When she kneeled before him his cock bobbed excitedly close to her face, but Lindy just smiled sweetly up at Tommy. His hazel eyes were dark with passion, and she noticed his focus was on her mouth. She bit her lip teasingly as she lathered his legs from his feet to his hips, always just shy of his groin.

Finally, after one too many groans that went straight to her core and left her wet in a way that the shower couldn’t possibly be accountable for, Lindy took mercy on him and closed her soapy hand over his cock.

Tommy’s eyelids drop as he exhaled. “God, Lindy.”

She licked her lips, inches away from the mushroom head of his cock. She stroked him a few times, marveled as always at the considerable size and smooth-over-steel texture. She traced the ridge of the tip, the suds clinging to it and then dripping onto her breasts. His balls received similar attention. She soaped them up good, rolling the heavy sac until it drew up.

Before she could taste him though, Tommy leaned down, cupped her elbows and helped her up so she wouldn’t slip.

“I wasn’t done,” Lindy protested half-heartedly.

He mock-glared at her. “I know. But it’s been so long, after I cum I estimate I’ll only have one minute or so to make it to bed before I pass out and sweetheart, it ain’t going to be in your hand or your mouth.”

His words slammed into her. Coupled with a week of forced abstinence, desire and anticipation coursed through her veins. Tommy pushed her against the tiled wall, kicking her legs apart to make room for him. He cupped and squeezed her breasts, rasped his thumbs over the beaded tips of her nipples.

“Oh,” Lindy dropped her head back, thoroughly enjoying his touch.

Tommy trailed his tongue across her collarbone and up the column of her neck, before nipping her earlobe. One of his hands continued the pleasurable torture on her breast while the other traveled down her flat belly. He hissed when he made contact with the smooth mound of her pussy and Lindy smirked.

“I had so much free time while you were busy working, I made an appointment with Carminha,” she lifted her right leg, propping her foot on the raised edge of the shower. 

Opened before him, Tommy slowly caressed her hairless pussy, tracing her slit with a fingertip. He traced the shape of her sex from the top of her pubic bone through the slick folds to her opening. He leaned down and devoured her mouth, mimicking the sliding movement of his fingers with his tongue. He fucked her pussy the way he knew drove her mad, with slow, deep strokes, languidly strumming her clit with his thumb until she was shaking and begging against his lips to fuck her.

Tommy spread his legs wider and bent his knees. Taking her cue, Lindy hooked her leg over his hip and wrapped her arms around his neck. When Tommy’s hands gripped the firm globes of her ass, she jumped up and hooked her other leg around him. The head of his cock nudged her pussy. With practiced ease, Tommy thrust up as he lowered her, burying his cock to the hilt inside her.

Lindy watched him, the absolute lust in his eyes as he manipulated her body. He drew his hips back as he lifted her, then guided her down, rocking his hips and filling her with every single stroke. Lindy gasped with every thrust; all the way out, slowly, then all the way in, hard and fast. 

She buried her face in his neck, licking drops of water off his skin. She canted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Tommy’s control was slipping. She could feel it in the increasingly more erratic pounding between her legs, the harsh breaths fanning out over the back of her neck and shoulder, and the fingers digging in her ass. When she felt his cock grow harder inside her Lindy bore down on him and an orgasm slammed through her.

She thrashed, unable to hold still. Tommy flew apart, ramming into her hard enough to drive her a few inches up the wall. His release pulsed deep inside her, filling her with a warm feeling of completeness. His hips gradually slowed until he stilled completely.

Lindy cupped his jaw, tilting his face to meet her kiss.

He nibbled her lower lip. “I love you.”

Her heart swelled and jumped and stopped beating all at once. Quickly gathering herself, she pecked his lips and smiled, gently scratching his scruffy jaw. “It doesn’t count if you say it after sex,” she said, hoping it wasn’t just the orgasm and exhaustion talking.

“Mmm,” he murmured sleepily, gently setting her back on her feet. He stepped out of the shower after turning it off, and helped Lindy out. He covered her in a big towel and kissed the tip of her nose, catching Lindy completely unaware. “Guess I’ll have to remind you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Your feedback is very important to me :-)


End file.
